Even on the worst days there's a possibility for joy
by CallMeFillionatic
Summary: Este fic es una especie de vía de escape para desconectar del día a día, es tema algo duro, pero me apetecía ponerme algún reto. En Castle no hemos visto a una Kate Beckett muy propensa a relacionarse con niños, pero ¿esto ha sido siempre así? Remontémonos al pasado de nuestra detective en este aspecto y veamos si esto siempre ha sido así


**_NOTAS_**

**En este fic encontraremos: ****la familia Beckett**** integrada por Johanna, Jim, Cristina (la hermana mayor de Kate), Carlota (la hija de Cristina y sobrina por tanto de Kate) y nuestra ya más que conocida detective, ****la familia Castle**** integrada únicamente por nuestro escritor y Martha. El resto de los personajes está pensado que sean los que todos/as nos conocemos. **

**La temática del fic es una temática no muy divertida, como podréis ir viendo pero que a la vez a muchos nos ha tocado vivir ya bien sea con familiares, amigos o conocidos.**

**Intentaré no hacer burradas porque es un tema al que le tengo mucho respeto y con el que por desgracia estoy de una u otra forma bastante unida.**

**El fic está pensado como una especie de terapia, no lo hago con el propósito de que se le deje 50 o 150 reviews, es una manera de desconexión con el agobiante día a día. Tampoco sé la extensión que vaya a tener este fic. No obstante y claro está, espero que guste.**

**PD: empieza enfocado antes del comienzo de la serie, pero al final se unirá al momento actual en el cuál van los personajes de la serie.**

_**EVEN ON THE WORST DAYS THERE'S A POSSIBILITY FOR JOY**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Katherine Beckett se caracterizaba por ser una persona puntillosa, organizada, responsable, puntual y especialmente de palabra, más aún si era en referencia a algún tema que competiese a su sobrina, por eso el cabreo esa tarde de verano al salir de la 12, no era pequeño precisamente. Había quedado con su sobrina a las 4.15 pm y era cerca de las 6.00 pm.

-"Mierda" – masculló la detective dando un fuerte portazo al montarse al volante – "mierda Kate, mierda"

Puso la radio y subió los decibelios hasta que la música retumbó por todo el BMW gris grafito, arrancó sin pararse a mirar la sucesión de semáforos que la separaban del hospital en el que estaba ingresada Carlota.

Mientras se encontraba encasquetada en uno de los atascos formados en la Quinta Avenida recibió una llamada de Jim, descolgó activando el manos libres.

-¿Si?

-¿Katie? Es tu madre… ha… ha recaído… - escuchó decir a un nervioso y desesperado Jim

Se tomó unos cuantos segundos para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar al otro lado de la línea. Su mundo se resquebrajaba a trozos proporcionales en importancia de unos cuantos meses a esta parte y ella no podía dividirse ni partirse en dos. Pensó en llamar a Will, pero él no podría solucionar nada.

-¿Cómo? – fue lo único que consiguió articular

-Sabes que el tema de Carlota la está sumiendo en la pena, ayer tuvimos que acompañar a tu hermana a llevar a la niña al hospital y no sabes lo que me costó que no se derrumbase delante de la niña cuando empezaron con el tratamiento…

Beckett tragó saliva escuchando a su padre, sabía que encontraría a su sobrina cambiada, pero se había mentalizado de ello. Y sin embargo, ¿si le pasaba como a su madre?

* * *

Richard Castle miraba a los enanos de esa sala mientras cogía dos nuevas marionetas y empezaba a fraguar una nueva idea en su cabeza.

-Bueno enanos, ¿queréis otra historia?

-¡SÍÍÍ! – respondieron todos al unísono.

El escritor sonrío, sorprendido con la fortaleza, ilusión y ganas que le echaban esos pequeños héroes de la planta que le habían asignado a él.

-Pero en este caso necesito a dos valientes ayudantes, ¿quién se atreve?

Los niños se miraron entre ellos sin saber si animarse, al fin y al cabo, él no era como ellos. Él no tenía tubos o apósitos o la cabeza rapada. ¿Y si cuando se animaban a salir se reía de ellos?

-Yo – se escuchó una vocecita de fondo – yo manimo…

Rick sonrío incorporándose un poco, quedándose de cuclillas para localizar al enano o la enana, y entonces la vio ya colocada de pie con un dedito en la boca

Extendió sus brazos sonriéndole con cariño – ven enana

La niña se mordió el labio sin sacarse el dedo de la boca y se acercó tambaleando con su pijama de Dumbo hasta él.

-¿Cómo te llamas princesa? – le preguntó cuando quedaron a la misma altura

-Carlota – respondió ésta tímida

-¡Wow! Que nombre más bonito – contestó pasando a las caricias, rozándole apenas la mejilla con el dedo índice - ¿y quieres ayudarme con el cuento?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, empezando a entrar en confianza con él.

-Ven – le indico con un gesto de la mano – tienes el oso y el gato para elegir, ¿cuál prefieres?

-El gato, po…porque yo antes tenía uno y le cuidaba mucho– le contó

El escritor esbozó una nueva sonrisa - ¡vaya, pero si tenemos toda una señorita! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumplí 5 ayer o el otro día – fue la respuesta de la niña que ya estaba con su atención puesta en la marioneta

-Bueno, pues ya tenemos a una valiente, ¿alguien más se anima? – preguntó Castle

-Yo – se escuchó decir a un niño de unos 6 años de la última fila – yo me animo

Una vez que se hubieron presentado, puso la música dejando a los niños entretenidos, mientras explicaba a Carlota y Edgar el cuento que luego les tocaría representar a sus compañeros. Cuando se aseguró que ambos lo habían entendido, y valiéndose de un improvisado telón de madera, apagó las luces, jugando con el propio juego de luces que había llevado él y colocó una música más acorde de fondo avisando de que empezaba la función.

Se sentó en una de las esquinas, junto a un enano de unos cuatro o cinco años con leucemia que lo sentó encima suya y empezó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Edgar pasaba un poco más del cuento, se le veía contento actuando pero al mismo tiempo desmotivado, la que le sorprendió fue esa enana. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba?

Cuanto más la miraba, más anonadado se quedaba. Estaba metida de lleno en su papel y el tono de voz de esa niña trasmitía ternura y alegría a partes iguales.

¿Qué le sucedería a ella?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en el hospital?, ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando su familia?, …

Entre la marea de preguntas y reflexiones personales se olvidó de dónde estaba hasta que los aplausos de los niños le devolvieron a la realidad y miró a sus pequeños actores regalándoles una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando fue a incorporarse, entró una enfermera avisándole de que ya había pasado la hora establecida y que tendría que ir despidiéndose de ellos.

Así que lo hizo aguantándose las ganas de ir abrazándolos uno a uno y cuando se iba a marchar tras despedirse con un simple "hasta mañana", notó a uno de los niños enganchados a su pierna. Al mirar vio que se trataba de la enana que había salido a representar la última de sus historias y no pudo evitar agacharse y preguntarle

-¿Me das un abrazo?

Carlota se echó en sus brazos risueña – muchas gacias por todo señor

Rick rió ante la graciosa voz de la niña

-Eh señorita, ¿cómo que señor?, ¿tan mayor me ves?

Carlota dudo, poniendo su típica cara de pilla y asintió divertida

-¡Pero serás! – empezó a decirle mientras le hacía cosquillas arrancando las carcajadas de la pequeña -Ah muy bonito señorita, muy bonito, encima riéndose de mí.

Carlota le miró sin poder controlar las carcajadas

-Sí, sí, ya veo ya… ten amigos para esto – dijo el escritor haciendo el amago de un puchero

La niña paró mirándole sorprendida

-¿Somos amigos? – le preguntó tapándose la boca con las manos curiosa

-Mmm… bueno, si tú quieres, claro

-¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! – respondió totalmente entregada a ese chico tan majo que tan bien se lo había hecho pasar - ¿vienes otro día?

-Mañana mismo estaré aquí

-¿Y cómo se que es verdad?

Castle la miró frenando - ¿no me crees?

-Es que… mucha gente me ha dicho esas cosas y luego no era así…

Esto hizo que a Rick le diesen ganas de abrazarla y quedarse allí con ella, demostrándole que él no le fallaría, que iría a verla y que la ayudaría durante todo su tratamiento.

-Yo volveré princesa, pero tienes que confiar en mí

Carlota sonrió - ¿puedo decirte una cosa?

-¡Claro!, te escucho

-Eres buena persona

Richard la miró dudando entre comérsela allí mismo o secuestrarla y hacerlo en su loft.

-Tú eres mejor enana.

Y tras esto salió de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, chocándose de lleno con una mujer joven de ojos color avellana

-Perdone, no sé dónde llevo la cabeza – se disculpó. Pero para cuando quiso acabar la frase la mujer ya había avanzado llegando a la altura de la habitación de la que había salido él minutos atrás. "Vaya, que simpática"- pensó

* * *

-¡Tía!- gritó emocionada Carlota corriendo a sus brazos al ver entrar a Kate a la habitación – pensé que te olvidarías.

Kate dejó la cazadora de cuero, aupando a su sobrina que cada día estaba más delgada y la miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente mientras la cubría de besos - ¿cómo voy a olvidarme de ti Carlota? Lo siento mucho cariño

-Ya estás aquí – respondió contenta la pequeña pegando su mejilla a la de su tía - ¿dónde vamos a ir?

Kate la miró. Sabía que esa mañana había empezado la quimio, pero la vitalidad de su sobrina no parecía haberse menguado lo más mínimo. Volvió a mirarla con esa sonrisa dibujada en la cara y la emoción reflejada en esos ojitos pequeños y a la vez deseosos de nuevas aventuras y se mordió la cara interna del labio inferior con fuerza. Sin duda empezaba un camino difícil, pero que ella pensaba hacer en su totalidad.


End file.
